Various types of centralisers have been applied to stabilise and centralise a tubular element, such as a casing, in a wellbore. One such centraliser is a bow centraliser, which is provided with spring-type arms extending against the wellbore wall. However, such known centralisers are less applicable for tubulars which are to be radially expanded in the wellbore.